A New Brand Of Mews (ON HIATUS!)
by OtakuFox43
Summary: After the aliens had left Earth, Tokyo Mew Mew were convinced that everything was at peace. That is, until they encounter the strange new enemies calling themselves Black Angels. And after an encounter with them, The Mews are only able to stay as mews for 20 minutes! Forcing Ryou to re-open the mew project and create a new team of mews. But will they be up to the task?
1. A New Threat Appears!

It was another normal day at Cafe Mew Mew, it was closing time and Ichigo was mopping the floors, Mint was drinking her evening tea, Zakuro was helping Keiichiro clean up the kitchen after such a busy day, Lettuce and Pudding were cleaning up around the cafe as Berry and Tasuku were finishing up the last delivery of the day.

"Hey! We're back!" Berry and Tasuku skated into the cafe with smiles on their faces and holding hands before getting their skates off and putting their normal shoes on.

"I trust the delivery went well?" Keiichiro asked as he wiped his hands on a hand towel as he came from the kitchen with Zakuro next to him.

"Oh that was nothing!" Tasuku spoke with a grin as Ichigo had finished mopping and sat down on a nearby chair, with a soft smile she saw how happy Berry and Tasuku seemed to be together, it reminded her of when she and Aoyama started to date. With a slight blush on her face from remembering those wonderful times, she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Ryou wasn't in the room.

"Hey, where's Shirogane? I haven't really seen him today." That surprised Ichigo a little since Ryou always seemed to be around the cafe, knowing just when to push her buttons and how as well.

"Oh, Ryou's been a little busy, he took Masha and Ucha to give them some special upgrades that will help you all take care of the chimera anima that the aliens left." Keiichiro explained with a smile as he looked at the girls.

"Upgrades? I wonder what kind of upgrades he could be giving them?" Berry wondered aloud as Pudding was the first to speak. "Maybe he's making them actually look like guys! Or maybe he can make them transform into knights like the Blue Knight na no da!" Pudding beamed as the girls tried picturing that but started laughing slightly.

"That doesn't really sound like something Shirogane would do." Ichigo chuckled before looking at the door when Ringo walked in.

Ringo and her older brother moved to Tokyo a couple of months ago, Ringo couldn't explain why she wanted to move there but she had the feeling that the girls would need her help with something and since, has been working as a member of Tokyo Mew Mew as well as a waitress at Cafe Mew Mew.

"Ringo finished sweeping the front!" The young girl smiled as she put the broom away and sat down with the other girls. "Thank you Ringo, you've been a wonderful help since you came." Keiichiro spoke in his normal-polite manner as Ringo smiled back at him. "Oh it's okay, I'm always happy to help Keiichiro-Onii-Chan!" The brunette smiled before seeing Ryou come from his lab with Masha and Ucha floating over to Ichigo and Berry respectively.

"We have trouble, there is chimera anima activity in the west part of the city!" Ryou spoke as the girls all stood up and sprung into action.

"Even with the aliens being gone, I guess they couldn't take the rest of their chimera anima with them." Mint sighed slightly as she finished her tea before all of the girls grabbed their power pendents and held them up.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphose!"  
"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Berry! Metamorphose!"  
"Mew Mew Ringo! Metamorphose!"

And in a flash, all of the girls were transformed and were going to go off before Ryou spoke up. "Wait! Be careful out there! Lately I've been seeing readings for a different kind of energy, that hasn't come from a chimera anima before. I upgraded Masha and Ucha with sensors that can detect that kind of energy so whatever is out there, be cautious."

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." Ichigo spoke with a smile before she and the other mews rushed out of the cafe, and once they were gone, Tasuku looked at Ryou and watched as he seemed to have a slightly concerned look on his face.

"What kind of energy was it? Is it more powerful then a chimera anima?" He asked as Ryou started thinking about it slightly. "Yes it is, I'm sure of it, but at the same time, the energy readings are similar to the girls' when they're transformed. But...There is something not right about it, I'm going with them to see what they're dealing with." Ryou spoke as he started walking out with Keiichiro and Tasuku following.

"We're going too! I want to make sure Berry is safe!" Tasuku spoke as Keiichiro went to his car with Ryou and Tasuku and started heading to the west part of town.

As Keiichiro was driving, he saw the concerned look Ryou had on his face as he started to look out the window of the car.

"Ryou...I am sure the girls will be alright." Keiichiro spoke as he continued to drive with a soft smile on his face, but Ryou couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't have sent the girls off, and that something bad was going to happen.

"_For once, I hope I'm wrong..." _

Once the girls had arrived at the west part of the city, they immediately spotted the chimera animal, which seemed to be fused with a Koi fish to create a large fish chimera.

"There it is! Let's take care of it!" Ichigo spoke as she was the first to land, standing in front of the monster but just as she did, she heard what sounded like a group of girls chuckling, the mews looked around slightly before spotting three girls sitting atop a tree.

"What are you three doing there? It's dangerous!" Lettuce spoke, fearing for the girl's safety as the girls just got down from the tree with a slight jump, surprising the girls slightly as the Chimera anima seemed to not be attacking them like the mews had expected it to.

"So, you girls are the famous Tokyo Mew Mew huh?" The first girl, with light lavender-colored hair that went down to the middle of her back with onyx black eyes. She was wearing a black schoolgirl uniform with a black shirt with white stripes at the collar and ends of her sleeves and a red scarf tied around her neck, she was wearing a pair of black knee high socks with a pair of brown loafers, the slightly shorter girl next to her was wearing the same outfit but she had light periwinkle colored hair that went down to just above her lower back, and her socks were white and she was wearing black mary-jane shoes.

And the final girl, who was taller then the first two, she had deep red hair like Ichigo and light brown eyes, her long hair was tied into a half ponytail behind her head and her school uniform consisted of a deep blue and white schoolgirl uniform. Her collar was deep blue and had a single white stripe on it, her scarf was pink in color and the ends of her sleeves were blue and white in color while her deep blue skirt went to just above her knees while she was wearing a pair of white thigh-high socks and a pair of brown loafers.

"That's right! For the sake of the world, we will be of service-Nya~!" Ichigo spoke as she struck her signature pose while Masha and Ucha floated forward.

"Evil Evergy! Evil Evergy!" Masha spoke as his wings started to flutter even faster then before.

"Yeah! You better watch those girls! Something's not right about them! I can feel it!" Ucha spoke as the girls turned once they heard the three girls chuckling again.

"Aww, what cute little toys. It's a shame we have to break them." The first girl with the lavender hair spoke with a smirk as she pointed at the Mews.

"Attack! Chimera Amina!" She called out as the beast leaped from its pond and started to shoot a powerful blast of water at the mews, making them all scatter to dodge the attack.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding called out as she tried attacking the chimera but it was able to dodge the attack by jumping back into the water of the pond next to it.

"What's going on here?! How can you girls be the ones controlling that monster?" Berry asked with a surprised tone, to her, they just looked like normal girls.

"That's simple, this little thing is our pet~" The red-haired girl spoke with a smirk as she went to the chimera anima and gently pet its head like as if it were an obedient pet.

"Your pet?" Ringo spoke, surprised as well before seeing the large chimera going after them again. "Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Zakuro called out as she was the next to attack, this time actually hitting it, as Lettuce took this chance to attack as well.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"  
"Ribbon Mint Echo! Now! Mew Berry! Mew Ichigo!" Mint called out as she attacked next, and while the chimera was stunned, Berry created her LoveBerry Rod while Ichigo grabbed her Strawberry Bell. "Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" The two called out as the large flash of light hit the chimera, changing it back into a simple koi fish again while Masha went to the chimera anima parasite and ate it.

"Hmph, I told you that little chimera couldn't handle them." The red-head girl spoke as the other two just looked back at the Mews as they started to walk over.

"Now what were you girls doing with that chimera anima?" Zakuro asked in a slightly cold tone as she looked at the three girls, who smirked slightly.

And before the girls could reply, that is when Ryou, Keiichiro, and Tasuku arrived at the scene.

"Evil Energy! Evil Energy!" Masha repeated before the three girls smirked and then took out what appeared to be black power pendants.

The mew's eyes widened when they saw the power pendants but before they could say anything, the three girls held the pendants up in their hands.

"Black Angel Bittersweet Grape! Metamorphose!"

"Black Angel Delicious Blueberry! Metamorphose!"

"Black Angel Juicy Watermelon! Metamorphose!"

And in a flash of light, the mew's eyes widened when they saw that the three girls had completely transformed, like as if they were Mew Mews!

Ryou, Keiichiro, and Tasuku's eyes were just as wide when they saw the transformed girls, Ryou's more then anyone. _"How...How could this be happening?!" _

The first girl who transformed, Bittersweet Grape, she came from the light she was wearing a deep violet-colored dress, with white ruffles at the ends of her sleeves, she is also wearing a pair of pumpkin-styled undergarments under the dress for volume, a set of black tights and short, dark brown boots, along with a deep violet and black head-dress her hair took on more of a purple tint and her eyes were now a dark violet color and she had a pair of black bat's wings behind her, which seemed to be able to give her the ability to fly. And she also has a pair of bat's ears on the sides of her head.

The second girl, Delicious Blueberry she is seen wearing a deep gray bodysuit with a leotard-like bottom that cuts off at her thighs, she also has a skirt on her suit but it only covers the back of her outfit, the front is completely exposed. She also wears a pair of black thigh-high socks and a pair of gray knee-high boots. Her hair took on a more gray-like tone and her eyes were a solid light gray color as well, and behind her back, she had a pair of large owl's wings.

The third girl, Juicy Watermelon, was wearing a black and white dress that has slit sides, a pair of detached sleeves with sharp edges, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black boots that go up to her mid-calf and a white bat-shaped ponytail holder.

"Tokyo Mew Mew! We have been sent here to destroy you by the orders of Lord Black!" Bittersweet Grape spoke as she used her bat wings to float into the sky, above the mews with Delicious Blueberry and Juicy Watermelon following suit.

"Lord Black?" Ichigo questioned softly before Ryou spoke up. "Who is this Lord Black?" He asked, looking up at the three girls, who just smirked before Bittersweet Grape held up her hands. "Wouldn't you like to know, Blondie? Grape Scythe!" The girl called out as she created a black scythe out of her own energy, the blade of the scythe being similar in appearance to a pair of bat's wings.

"I want a piece of this too! Melon Blade!" Juicy Watermelon called out as she grabbed the sword that was tied to her side and unsheathed it, the blade was a bright pink color and was a slim, katana-like blade.

"Come on Aoi! You join in too!" Bittersweet Grape spoke as she looked at Delicious blueberry, who nodded slightly before spreading out her large feathers and plucking out one of the larger feathers at the edge of her right wing and channeling her energy into it. "Blueberry Blade.." She spoke in a soft voice before the feather in her hand changed into a light gray blade that was the same color as the feather.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight them." Ichigo spoke as she gripped her Strawberry bell in her hands as the other mews gripped their weapons as well.

"Dark Shower!" Bittersweet Grape called out as she swung her scythe, sending out small bats made of dark energy flying at the mews, who were unable to avoid them.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Zakuro called out as she started to use her dagger to slash away at the bats until they were gone, making Juicy Watermelon smirk before holding up her own sword. "Melon Slash!" She called out as she swung her sword, created from her dark energy that launched at the mews, making them all scramble to avoid it.

"We have to attack at once!" Ichigo spoke, looking at the other mews, who all nodded and held up their own weapons.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"  
"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!"  
"Ribbon Apple Pop!"  
"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" All of the mews attacked at once, making the girls smirk before Bittersweet Grape looked at Blueberry and nodded slightly, and Blueberry then used her large wings to shield herself and the other two black angels just as the attack hit, the three not sustaining any damage and the attack was actually absorbed into Blueberry's feathers, causing her feathers to glow slightly grim the amount of energy that was in them.

"I-It didn't work?" Lettuce spoke in surprise before Grape smirked, looking at Juicy Watermelon and nodded a little bit. "We got what we wanted, play with them for a while if you want. Aoi, go back to Lord Black." Grape spoke as she looked at Blueberry, who nodded before starting to fly off.

"Hey Wait!" Mint called out as she was about to use her MinTone arrow again but was surprised to see that her transformation had come undone, and one by one, the other mews' transformations had come undone as well.

"Huh? Why did we change back?" Berry asked as she looked around herself before getting her power pendant and holding it up to transform again. "Mew Mew Berry! Metamorphose!" But after a few seconds, it was evident that she couldn't transform again, the other mews all tried but found that they couldn't transform either.

"Why?...Why can't we transform?" Ichigo asked in shock and slight fear, her powers had been slightly unstable since returning to Tokyo but she never just changed back like this! She normally just turned into a cat! And why was this not just affecting her?

"Perfect. This will almost be too easy~" Juicy Watermelon smirked as she grabbed her katana and was about to attack with another Melon Slash attack when Grape put her hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have time. Lord Black has summoned our presence." She spoke, looking down at her black power pendant which was flashing slightly before glancing back at the girls as she descended onto the ground.

"Who is this Lord Black you keep talking about? And who are you guys anyway?!" Ichigo demanded as Grape smirked slightly before deciding to give them a little information.

"I am Black Angel Bittersweet Grape. And Lord Black will be the lord of the new world once all the humans in the world have been taken care of." She spoke simply as the girls gasped.

"So that is your Master's plan? Tell me his true name." Ryou spoke as he took a step towards the girl, who smirked and held her scythe in her hand and pointed it towards the blonde.

"I don't have to tell you anything, just be lucky that Lord Black decided to spare your lives, it's clear that you lot don't even deserve that. And as for you, Tokyo Mew Mew. If you get in our way again, you will die." Grape spoke simply with a sneer before flapping her bat wings and started flying away with Juicy Watermelon following her.

"_Lord Black...I have a bad feeling about this..."_

With that thought, Ryou looked at the girls, seeing that they were just as shocked and confused about this as he was.

"Are you all alright?" He asked as Ichigo nodded slightly before looking down at her power pendant. "But why can't we transform anymore? This is just like that time when we fought against Deep Blue! And right now, we need our powers more then ever!"

"I know, I don't know what those three did to you girls or how they might have stopped you from transforming, but I'm going to try finding out what. But until you girls can use your powers again...It looks like I'm down to my last option." Ryou spoke, looking down slightly.

"Ryou...You don't mean...?" Keiichiro spoke in slight disbelief as he took a few steps towards the blonde who then nodded slightly and looked at the girls with a serious look plastered on his face.

"I am going to re-open the Mew Project."


	2. The New Mew Project Starts!

After Bittersweet Grape and Juicy Watermelon had flown away from Tokyo Mew Mew, they spotted Delicious Blueberry in her civilian form and transformed back once they had landed on the ground. Fortunately, no one had seen them transform back.

"..Lord Black has been waiting for you two.." Blueberry spoke in her normal soft tone, walking into a dark alleyway and holding up her black power pendant, along with Grape and Watermelon following shortly after wards, the three power pendants began to glow brightly as a black portal appeared before the three girls.

The three put their pendants away before walking into the portal and appeared in what appeared to be an old British castle, gray brimstone lined the walls as well as the ceiling, and all over the walls were various pictures of animals, endangered species to be exact, and on the ground was a black carpet, leading further down into the room, in which the light seemed to be getting more and more dim the further the three went.

After a few moments, they stopped, seeing the figure of a grown man, only his gleaming red eye was able to be seen from the darkness as the three girls bowed in front of the man.

"We have returned from the mission Lord Black." Grape spoke in a respectful tone as Watermelon spoke next. "The mission went exactly as planned, we now have the majority of Tokyo Mew Mew's power under our control, just as you wished."

"You three have served me very well, I have new missions for each of you. Budou Horoniga." The red eye looked at Grape as she stood upright.

"Your next mission is to keep a watch over Tokyo Mew Mew and report to me on any new developments." Lord Black explained as Budou nodded slightly before looking back at him. "With all due respect, Lord Black, but why should I monitor them? I mean right now those girls are virtually powerless and shouldn't be a threat to our mission." Budou spoke respectfully.

"You saw the blonde boy with them right? His name is Ryou Shirogane, he is responsible for creating Tokyo Mew Mew in the first place, and with his current team out of commission, he will have to be forced to re-open his mew project to create new mews. If he is anything like his father, then that should be his next move." Lord Black explained as Budou nodded slightly. "Understood."

"Aoi Uma." The red eye looked in Blueberry's direction as the girl nodded slightly and stood upright. "Your new mission is to use these chimera anima to give your new team mates some training to master their new powers. And Suika Bimi, you are to help her train the new Black Knights so they might be of use to us." Lord Black spoke as the two girls nodded and bowed in front of the shadowed figure.

"Yes, Lord Black."

"Now go, fulfill your missions, My Black angels." Lord Black spoke as the three girls nodded before using their power pendants to create another portal and left the shadowed Lord Black alone with his thoughts.

"So, Kenji's child has carried on his research...Either way, he will just hinder my plans. ...Now I will show him just how wrong his father was.."

Back at Cafe Mew Mew, Ryou was testing each of the girls to see if in fact their mew powers were gone or not.

"Um, Shirogane? How long will we have to wear these things? It's getting a little uncomfortable." Ichigo spoke, looking at her head and seeing the strange metal headband that Ryou had each of the girls wear, and the headband was connected with Ryou's computer system so he could check their vital signs and such.

"You all can take them off, it looks like your Mew powers haven't completely vanished, but it seems that most of your powers were taken somehow, and since you girls don't have as much power as you did before, your transformations will only last about fifteen to twenty minutes at best before they wear off. And you girls can only transform once a day at the most, you won't be able to generate enough energy to transform more then that." Ryou explained as the girls sighed slightly, partly from relief and partly from concern.

"But if we can only fight for twenty minutes then how are we going to get rid of the rest of the chimera anima and those Black Angels?" Ringo asked as Ryou turned back to his computer and started to do more research on his computer.

"That is why I am re-opening the Mew Project. Those Black Angels are clearly up to no good, and with a leader called Lord Black. I don't think we should waste time in getting reinforcements." Ryou spoke as images of five different girls appeared on his computer as he got up from his seat.

"Keiichiro, come with me. Everything is ready." Ryou started walking up the stairs to where his DNA injection machine was as Keiichiro nodded and started to follow him.

"Of course."

Once the two were gone, Ichigo let out a sigh as she sat down on a nearby chair. "Only twenty minutes to be a mew mew..."

"It seems that we'll have to be careful in choosing when we transform." Zakuro spoke as the other nodded slightly.

"But it's not like we've lost all of our powers na no da!" Pudding spoke energetically as Ringo smiled slightly and sprang up with the blond girl.

"Pudding's right! We can still fight! We will just have to be faster when we fight that's all!" Ringo spoke with a smile as the other mews looked at the energetic young girls and smiled slightly, their energy seemed to be contagious to the others as they soon felt themselves starting to cheer up.

"I wonder what the new mews will be like though?" Lettuce thought out loud as the other girls started to think about it before Pudding glanced at Ryou's computer screen and went to it when she saw pictures of five different girls. "Maybe these girls are the new mews no da!" She beamed as the other girls went to the computer screen and looked at the pictures of the girls.

The first girl on the screen had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and she seemed to have this aura of coldness around her, even though it was just a picture.

The second girl was a cheerful looking girl, she had long orange hair and bright blue eyes and she was wearing a pair of angel wing-looking hair clips in her hair.

The third girl seemed more like the shy type, she was wearing glasses and had her black hair tied into a messy ponytail and had a pair of black earphones in her ears, and her eyes were a light brown color.

The forth girl seemed to be more lady-like then the others, she had light blonde hair in long ringlets that fell down to the middle of her back, light blue eyes and was wearing a white headband with daisies on the bottom right side, next to her ear, and the final girl seemed more like a tsundere, she had almost white hair and light blue eyes, she seemed to be wearing a slight scowl and her eyes gave off a cold kind of stare, even though it was just a picture.

"They all seem unique in their own ways." Berry spoke as Ichigo smiled softly. "Well, pretty soon we're going to meet them, if these are the girls Shirogane chose as the new mews, we should trust his choice, even though this is one of his rare moments where he isn't being a hard-headed boss." Ichigo spoke with a smile and a chuckle as the other mews smiled slightly and nodded, since Ichigo was their leader, they were going to trust her opinion as well.

But elsewhere, a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes, looking exactly like the picture on Ryou's computer was walking down the halls of her school.

Her name is Shouko Nakagawa, she is thirteen years old and in the eighth grade. In terms of personality, she is a quite imaginative girl, she has a knack for writing and has always enjoyed reading since she was a child.

Walking down the hallway, a slight smile started to appear on her face when she walked past the art room of her school, seeing the crack in the door, she let her eyes scan the inside of the room and saw her best friend, Ume Hagashi painting one of his newest masterpieces.

Ume and Shouko have been friends for years, ever since Shouko had lost her father at the at the age of eight, they have been friends and have always been there for each other and have always been there to support each other.

Ume has black hair and light hazel eyes, which Shouko always commented that made him special and stand out, Ume was always a creative sort, always with a paintbrush or a pencil in his hand, he has a large love for the arts, ever since he was a child and first went to an art museum.

"So, how's your new masterpiece coming along?" With a smile, Shouko walked into the art room, the boy in front of the canvas smiled slightly before turning it to face the girl, the painting was of a simple vase full of beautiful flowers, but the way Ume was able to paint, made the flowers truly seem to come to life on the canvas.

"It looks amazing! You just keep getting better don't you?" Shouko smiled as Ume smiled slightly and continued to touch up the painting a little bit. "I do have a lot of practice." He spoke as he continued, but there was an evident tone of happiness in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, there's an art gallery being showcased today, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Shouko asked with a smile as Ume smiled softly back, putting his brush down and nodded. "of course, I'd love to."

"Great! Here's the flier, the show starts at around five so we should go home and get changed and we'll met up there okay?"

"Sounds good." Ume spoke as he looked at the flier slightly as Shouko beamed and walked out of the room before starting to head out of the school.

"_This is great! I'm sure this is just what he needs to get out of this funk he's in. ...Ume has always been there for me and now I have to be there for him." _

Shouko smiled softly as she continued to walk, recently, she has noticed that Ume hasn't been as happy as he normally is but when she asked him why, he didn't really give her a reply, but since then, she has been trying to think of a good way to cheer her friend up and now she is sure that she has found it.

Once Shouko got home, she went up to her room and started to look in her closet for something nice to wear. "Let's see...I guess this will work." She spoke before starting to get changed out of her uniform and slipping on a purple tank top, and a white long-sleeved cardigan and a pair of light lavender jeans. Looking in her mirror, she adjusted her hair and made sure that she looked good before starting to trot down the stairs and made it out the door, looking at her watch, she smiled a bit and started to run when she saw that the art showcase was in about fifteen minutes.

"I really hope that Ume cheers up after this." She spoke to herself as she continued to run before spotting the showcase getting closer and closer as she ran, and just before she arrived, she stopped and looked at the window of a boutique and saw her reflection in the glass, smiling a little bit before straightening out a few wrinkles in her tank top and putting a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

Looking to the left, she saw Ume standing in front of a fountain, smiling a little bit as he looked around and looked at his watch, taking a slight breath, Shouko then started to head towards the boy, who gave her a slight smile when he saw her.

"There you are. Cutting it a little close aren't you?" He spoke, looking around and seeing that some of the artists were setting up their stands and that there were many different kinds of artwork around, from wind chimes, to paintings to stained glass artwork.

"I knew that coming here would make you happy!" Shouko smiled, completely relieved that her little plan had actually worked.

"Well come on, the showcase is starting!" Shouko beamed as she grabbed Ume's hand, causing a slight blush to run over the boy's face as he started to follow her.

The two started looking at pretty much everything the showcase had to offer, to Shouko, she was just happy that she was having fun with Ume and that he seemed to be happier then he was before. And for Ume...He found himself unable to control the throbbing of his heart as he walked around with Shouko.

After a while, the two decided to head to the park to take a little break and a rest from all of the excitement.

"I'm really glad that you told me about this showcase, I'm starting to feel a lot better, and it's because of you. Thank you, Shouko." The raven-haired boy spoke with a soft smile as he looked at the brunette next to him.

"Oh don't worry about it, I just wanted to cheer you up a little bit. I know that there may be some things that we can't tell each other, and I respect that, but I just wanted you to be your happy self again, that's all." Shouko looked back at Ume with a grin on her face as the blush on Ume's face got slightly darker.

"About that...There was something else that I wanted to tell you Shouko." Ume spoke as he looked at the brunette with a slightly serious look on his face as Shouko just looked back at him with a slight smile. "Sure, you can tell me anything."

"I...Well, the reason I was upset was because I tried to get my art in the showcase but the staff didn't think I had enough experience and I was turned down.." A slight frown appeared on the boy's face as Shouko's eyes widened slightly.

"Ume...I'm so sorry, I had no idea. If I knew that you had gotten rejected then I would've never brought you here!"

"No, it's okay really. I know that if I want to be a great artist then I have a long way to go before I'm good enough, but I have plenty of time to get better. And I had fun today too so don't be sorry, you were just looking out for me." Ume replied with the frown turning into a soft grin on his face as he spoke, he really did feel better since spending time with Shouko.

…She seemed to have that kind of effect on him...

"Well, if you say so. But still, sorry, I don't know if this made you feel that way again or not so-"

"It's alright, really." Ume spoke as he grasped Shouko's hand, making the girl start to blush slightly before looking away a little bit. "I-I'm just gonna go get some juice.." As she took her hand back, Shouko was going to start walking away before she ended up tripping on a tree root, but before she ended up falling, she found herself in Ume's arms in a flash!

"_Wh...What just happened?"_

"Are you alright?" Ume asked, looking down at the girl in his arms as a blush spread over Shouko's face again, but as a darker shade this time as she just nodded slightly. "Y..Yeah.."

"_What's going on?...Why won't my heart stop pounding?...This is Ume!...He's almost like a brother to me so...why am I feeling this way?" _

Ume then gently set Shouko on the ground and started to walk. "Don't worry, I'll go get the drinks, you can relax a little bit." He spoke with a happy tone in his voice as he started to walk away.

Sitting there, Shouko started to gently put her hand on her chest, still feeling her heart beating in her chest. Thinking about the way Ume had picked her up, she started to blush again before shaking her head slightly. _"I have got to stop thinking that way! Ume has been my friend since we were little!...He's almost like family...I shouldn't feel this way, it'd make things too weird..." _

With that thought, Shouko got up from her seat on the bench as she started looking around the park slightly, just trying to locate something to get her mind off of things.

As she looked around, Shouko's eyes suddenly affixed on the top of the gates to the park, on top of the gates was a golden cat statue and the cat had a pair of wings and bright blue eyes. "What a weird statue. A cat with wings?" She continued to look at the statue, and for some reason, had a slightly hard time turning away from it.

"Why can't I look away?...It's almost like...I can hear something calling me..."

"Ryou, all preparations have been made and the targets have all been acquired as well as the new DNA samples." Keiichiro spoke, Ryou never let his eyes leave his computer screen as he continued to type and saw the laser getting into position.

"Alright. Let's get this started then...The second mew project...Start!" And with that, Ryou pressed the button in his hand, making the laser start to charge and point out of the opening in the roof of the cafe.

Ume was in front of a pair of soda machines, buying a couple of cans of juice for himself and Shouko. A soft smile came to his face as he thought of how much Shouko went out of her way for him.

"_I just wanted to cheer you up a bit, that's all!"_

"Let me guess, is this a wrong time?" Ume snapped out of his thoughts when he looked to his left, seeing Budou standing next to another soda machine with a slight smirk on her face.

"Is there something you want?" Ume asked with a slightly uncaring tone as he knelt down and grabbed the cans of juice he had just bought.

"Yeah, Aoi and Suika are waiting for you with the others." Budou spoke simple, crossing her arms a little bit before feeling the ground starting to shake under her feet. "Feels like an earthquake." She spoke simply, looking down at her feet as the shaking started to get even more violent, letting out a chuckle when she saw some people panicking and trying to get somewhere safe to ride out the quake.

"Man, it's just a little tremor, and they're all running around like it's the end of the world." Budou let out a sigh as she took a couple of steps backwards, seeing the soda machine she was in front of fall in front of her.

She blinked a couple of times when she saw Ume rushing away from her as the quake continued. "Hey wait! I wasn't done talking to you!" She objected and stomped before sighing. "I'll never understand why Lord Black wanted someone like him." She crossed her arms and watched as the boy continued to run away.

Ume on the other hand, was only concerned about Shouko's well-being at the time, he was completely focused on making sure that she was safe and nothing more.

"Shouko!"

Shouko on the other hand, felt the tremors at her feet and started to look around. "An earthquake? What's going on?!" She continued to look around before seeing a bright flash of light come from the winged cat statue she was looking at and soon started to come from below her feet. "W-What's going on?!" She looked down at the light before feeling herself falling unconscious from seeing the bright light.

_Opening her eyes, Shouko wasn't sure where exactly she was, but it was a multitude of colors._

"_Where...? Where am I?" Looking around, the brunette soon saw what appeared to be some type of lemur, but what she noticed about it right away were its large ears and long bushy tail behind it._

"_Wait a minute. I think I remember seeing that animal before...It's some kind of primate...An aye-aye I think...But what is it doing here?" She asked herself before going over to the small creature and picking it up in her arms, it wasn't exactly the cutest animal she had ever seen but she had always loved all kinds of animals, cute or not. _

_The Aye-aye looked up at Shouko for a few seconds, its own amber eyes looking into her light brown ones before Shouko saw the small lemur leap inside of her body. _

"_Huh? It went inside of me?...Strange...It feels kinda good..." _

After a while, Shouko started to open her eyes, yawning slightly before seeing Ume sitting next to her. "Huh? How long was I out?" She asked, looking at the boy, who smiled at her before giving her the can of juice he had bought her.

"Oh not very long, about two hours or so."

"T-Two hours!? Come to think of it...it is kinda late..." Shouko spoke, looking at the sky and seeing that the sun had practically set and sighed slightly to herself.

"_Great, I fell asleep, that's just great!"_

"Come on, it's late, we should get back." Ume smiled slightly as he offered the brunette his hand, with a nod, Shouko smiled slightly as she took his hand and got up and started to follow him home.

"_But still...That was weird..." _

After getting Shouko home and wishing her good night, Ume smiled slightly to himself as he started to walk home himself. "Sorry Budou, but I was busy today, I'll try getting there tomorrow." He spoke, not moving his eyes from their forward position as Budou appeared, sitting on a tree branch before jumping down with relative ease.

"Well, I'm not taking the heat for this. You're gonna have to explain why you were late!" The girl huffed as she started walking next to Ume. "I didn't really think a girl like that was your type. She seems a little on the plain side." She spoke, thinking aloud as Ume continued to walk.

"She may seem that way to some but to me...She's my muse."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Shouko was walking to school, her mind was set on what happened yesterday. _"That earthquake...the flash of light, what's going on?" _

"Hey Shouko-Chan!" The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her best friend, Mikan Amai, walking over to her, she had long orange hair, bright blue eyes, and had a pair of wing-shaped hair clips in her hair.

"Oh hey Mikan. You seem awfully cheerful today." Shouko smiled slightly as Mikan nodded and walked next to the brunette. "Of course I am! It looks like that little date you had with Ume-Kun yesterday really did the trick! He's all cheered up now!" Mikan cheered as she walked to the art room and saw that Ume was drawing this time, and this time, had a visible smile on his face.

"Looks like I was right on that one." Shouko smiled softly before starting to walk over to Ume and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing, and with a soft blush on her face, she saw that he was drawing her.

"Well, good morning." The raven-haired boy spoke with a slightly happier tone then yesterday as he looked at Shouko.

"Good morning yourself, I'm glad to see that you're back to your normal self." The brunette spoke with a grin as she looked at the canvas. "Of course I am, and it's all thanks to you Shouko. Thank you." Ume smiled softly at Ume, which made Shouko's blush start to get even darker as she chuckled nervously. "Oh it's no problem! Well I better get to class so I'll see you later! Come on Mikan!" She spoke before walking out of the room while grabbing her friend's hand and leading her out with her.

Ume just watched the two girls going off before chuckling softly to himself as he continued to draw.

"_Shouko...Someday, you will know just what you mean to me..." _

"What's wrong Shouko-Chan? Your face is all red!" Mikan spoke once the girls came to a stop in front of their classroom and walked in. "It's nothing, I just didn't want to be late for class that's all!" Shouko replied, but was still blushing a little as she thought back to the smile that Ume had given her.

"_Damn! I didn't think he would catch me off guard like that! I have to stop thinking like that about him! It seems wrong!" _

"WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Shouko exclaimed, clenching the rail she was standing in front of with a sigh, it was almost time for school to let out but when she found herself nodding off in class again, she excused herself and ran to the roof of the school.

"What's going on? I've been having a hard time keeping awake but I couldn't get to sleep last night, I've been craving fruits and nuts like crazy and I've gotten a lot better at climbing and I'm more agile then before! All of this is just crazy!" Shouko sighed before remembering the events that happened the day before.

"That dream...?" Sighing again, Shouko ruffled her hair slightly before getting her bag and started to walk. "I guess I'll just get home, maybe if I sleep on it, things will be better.." She yawned slightly, as she walked out of the school and on her way home, the brunette soon found herself in front of the gates to the park again.

Looking up, she saw that same strange golden statue again. "I came here with Ume yesterday, after that earthquake and then...Huh? Why can't I remember what happened after that?" Letting out another sigh, Shouko just looked up at the statue once again.

"_Ume...What's going on with me?"_

Back at Cafe Mew Mew, the shop was just about to open and the girls were all getting ready for work when Ryou came from his lab once again. "Girls, that same energy from before has appeared again. Probably the Black Angels. Since we're about to open, Ichigo, Berry, you two go and check things out." Ryou spoke as he looked at the two girls who nodded. "Right! Leave it to us Shirogane!"

"But what about the new mews? Haven't you opened the mew project yet?" Lettuce asked as Ryou nodded slightly. "Yes I have, the first should be where the Black Angel is, you both just have to awaken her." Ryou spoke as both Ichigo and Berry nodded before running out the door.

"Looks like I can make sure to get rid of those two myself~" With a chuckle, Budou looked around slightly when she felt the presence of Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry starting to get closer.

Looking around slightly from where she was sitting in her tree, she spotted Shouko, standing at the gates to the park and chuckled slightly. "Looks like Ume's little girlfriend is here too~ I guess I better get ready~" Budou spoke with a smirk as she took her power pendant out of her pocket and held it to her heart. "Dark Angel Bittersweet Grape...Metamorphose!"

Shouko's heart skipped a beat as she started looking around. "What...What was that I felt just now? ...Dark energy?" She spoke as she continued to look around before spotting Budou standing under a tree, but what caught her was that she had bat wings.  
"Wha...What are you?" Looking at Budou with wide eyes, Shouko soon found herself frozen as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Budou replied with a sneer before seeing the two brightly clothes girls rushing over.

"Stop right there Black Angel!" Turning around, Shouko's eyes widened slightly when she saw the two brightly colored girls.

"For the sake of the Earth, we will be of service Nya~!" Ichigo spoke, striking a pose as Shouko just continued to look slightly wide eyed at the two. "Wait..You two are members of Tokyo Mew Mew, aren't you?"

"That's right! I'm Mew Berry and this is Mew Ichigo! And you need to get away from that girl! She's a Black Angel and nothing but trouble!" Berry exclaimed as Budou chuckled slightly before holding out her hand, creating her grape scythe and swinging it a couple of times in her hand. "Awww, flattery won't get you anywhere! Dark Shower!" The bat-girl called out as she swung her scythe and show the black bat-shaped energy blades at the two mews and Shouko as well, who could only stand wide-eyed as the attack got closer and closer to her.

"Move!" Ichigo called out as she rushed over to Shouko and pushed her down on the ground to make her avoid the attack, while getting hit in the process.

"Mew Ichigo! Ribbon Loveberry check!" Berry called out as she launched her attack at Budou, who smirked and jumped up into the air, staying there as her wings began to flap. "Nice try! I'm surprised you two can still fight, after last time, I thought Aoi had taken all your powers." The girl spoke with a smirk as Mew Ichigo managed to get back on her feet as she looked at Shouko.

"Are you alright?"

"Y...Yeah...I'm fine..." Shouko replied, nodding slightly since she was still in a slight state of shock.

"So you did take our power!" Berry exclaimed as Budou smirked and started swinging her scythe again, making Berry rush over to ichigo and Shouko as she grabbed both girls' hands and jumped high into the sky with them, but landing safely on a tree.

"Aoi did, not me, and it looks like I'm going to have to step things up a little bit if I want to hit you guys!" Budou smirked before starting to swing her scythe in her hands even more then she was before. "Darkness rain!" She called out as the bat-shaped blades of energy came forth from her scythes, showering the three girls and attacking them, leaving cuts all over their bodies despite their efforts to get away.

"Awww what's wrong? Do the cute little mews not have any energy left?" Budou laughed as she saw Mew Ichigo and Berry's transformations come undone as they lay on the ground from the attack.

"Shouko..." Looking to her left, Shouko's eyes widened slightly when she heard Ichigo speak her name despite having never met her before.

"You're one of us. You have to fight her...We don't have anymore energy.." Ichigo spoke as Masha floated over and spit out a power pendant in front of Shouko.

"I'm...a mew mew?" Shouko was still in a state of shock from everything that was happening and didn't understand any of what was going on, but as she looked at the pendant in front of her, she instantly knew what she had to do and picked it up in her hand as she stood up in front of Budou.

"Oh? And what do you think you can do, little girl?" The bat-girl smirked before Shouko held up her pendant in her hand.

"_So...it wasn't a dream after all...I can feel my body...No...my heart is calling out! I know what to do!"_

"Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorphose!" And in a bright flash of light, Shouko came out of it, wearing a Chocolate brown strapless dress that has a black petticoat skirt just above her knees. A chocolate brown choker with black fluff on the top and bottom parts of it, along with a pair of black lace gloves, a pair of knee-high chocolate brown boots and a chocolate brown garter around her right thigh. Her hair is also changed to chocolate brown as well as her eyes. And She grew a pair of dark brown rounded ears on the top of her head and a long, bushy tail was swaying behind her.

"So, looks like Lord Black was right when he said that Shirogane was gonna re-open the mew project." Budou smirked as she looked down at the new mew mew as Ichigo and Berry smiled and made it to their feet.

"I won't forgive you! Stealing powers from those who bring justice! For the sake of the world, I won't hold back!" Shouko declared as she pointed at Budou, who smirked and swung her scythe. "We'll see about that!"

"_Okay great! What now? ...Those words just came to me!" _

"Cocoa Staff!" Shouko held her hand out and in her hand appeared a chocolate brown wooden staff, with a round mirror on the top of it, holding the staff in front of her, the energy from it created a force field that shielded her from the attack.

"I am sick of hearing you!" Shouko exclaimed as the mirror on the top of her staff began to glow. "Ribbon Cocoa Flash!" She called out as a burst of light energy shot at Budou, causing the scythe in her hand to break into pieces, leaving her defenseless as she was hit with the full blunt of the attack and slammed into a tree harshly.

"W-What?!"

"Mew Shouko! You did it!" Ichigo spoke happily as Shouko panted slightly and looked at Budou as she started to get up, giving Shouko a sharp glare. "You! I'll never forget this! No one makes a fool out of a Black Angel! Especially not Bittersweet Grape! I won't forgive you for this! Just you wait Mew Shouko! I will get you and defeat you with my own hand!" Budou exclaimed as she jumped up and started to fly away, Shouko watching her as she soon looked back at Berry and Ichigo who came over to her.

"Okay, just what on earth is going on? I want to know! All of this weird stuff has been happening for a long time and I want answers!" Shouko demanded as the two girls smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, if you come with us, everything will be explained." Berry smiled as Shouko's transformation came undone.

"Wait! Go with you two where?!"

"_I don't understand anything that's going on! First I start acting weird! Then I see Mew Mews, turn into one, fight some kind of Black Angel! Oh man! Something tells me my life is going to get very complicated!"_


	3. Recruit Mew Orange!

Once the three girls had gotten back to Cafe Mew Mew, it was already closing time and the remaining mews were cleaning up. They all turned to the door when they saw the three enter.

"Oh wow...This place is..cute..." Shouko spoke, a little amazed that she hadn't noticed this cafe sooner. "Ichigo-Onee-Chan! Berry-Onee-Chan! Are you both alright?" Looking to the left, Shouko saw Ringo coming from the kitchen and going towards Ichigo and Berry, seeing some of the cuts the girls had sustained.

"Oh yeah, we're alright. Thanks to Shouko." Ichigo smiled at Shouko as Ringo looked up at the brunette with a smile. "So you must be a new mew mew! It's nice to meet you Shouko-Onee-Chan!" Shouko couldn't help but smile softly when she saw the young girl smile at her like this.

"Looks like the first of the new mews have arrived." Looking to her right, Shouko saw Ryou and the other mews along with Keiichiro and Tasuku walking over.

"Oh um, hi? But I want some answers okay? Why was I chosen as a new mew? All of this weird stuff has been happening to me and what are those Black Angels?" Shouko asked as Ryou sat down at one of the chairs.

"He will be happy to explain everything to you. We apologize if we caused you any inconvenience." Keiichiro spoke in his normal, polite tone as he took Shouko's hand, making a bright blush spread over the girl's face.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone first Shouko." Ichigo spoke with a cheerful tone as she looked at everyone and pointed when she spoke a name.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya, I was the first mew mew to be discovered. Her name is Mint Aizawa, if you want my advice, don't really listen when she says it's alright to take tea breaks during work, it really isn't." Ichigo whispered in Shouko's ear before continuing.

"This is Lettuce Midorikawa, she's really sweet and gentle, her name is Pudding Fong, one of the youngest mews and has the most energy out of us all. That is Zakuro Fujiwara, the oldest and most mature member of the mews, Berry Shirayuki, one of our special delivery girls and her boyfriend Tasuku Meguro, the lovebirds of the cafe~" Ichigo grinned as both Berry and Tasuku started to blush with smiles on their faces. "And the girl you just met is Ringo Akai, one of the newest members of our team and over there is Ryou Shirogane, who can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, and Keiichiro Akasaka, who makes the delicious sweets and are responsible for changing us into mews." Ichigo explained as she pointed at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet all of you." Shouko spoke with a slightly nervous chuckle. _"If there are this many members of Tokyo Mew Mew, then why the heck do they need me?!"_

"Now that the introductions have been dealt with, I'll explain why you have been turned into a Mew." Ryou spoke as Pudding shut the lights off and a slide of Budou in her Dark Angel form appeared on the wall.

"We don't know what these Dark angels are exactly or where they have come from, but due to my research, I have revealed that they are-in a sense- evil mew mews. And they have a leader that goes by the name of Lord Black. And so far, we do not know who that is. But we do know what their goal is. They want to exterminate humans from the face of the Earth." Ryou spoke as he then switched the slide to all of the mews in a group. "And since the girls' first encounter with the Dark Angels. It seems that they have had most of their power taken from them somehow. And because of that, their transformations can only last for fifteen to twenty minutes at a time, and they can only transform once a day now as well. And until we can find a way to get their power back, I have been forced to re-open the mew project, and chose five new girls to be members of Tokyo mew mew and fight against these Black Angels and Lord Black in place of the original members. And I have chosen you, among the other four because your genetic makeup was the most compatible with the endangered species DNA." Ryou explained as he continued to flip through slides, showing five different animals, The Aye-eye, The Cheetah, The Giant Panda, The Whooping Crane, and The Mediterranean Monk-Seal.

"Well, I may not completely understand what's going on, but I guess I don't have any choice then to join you guys." Shouko spoke with a slight smile on her face as the other mews smiled at her as well before seeing Keiichiro walk over to Shouko with a white box in his hands. "Here, go change into this. The locker rooms are over there." he smiled at the brunette as he handed her the box.

"But what's in here?"

"Well, since you're a member of Tokyo Mew Mew now, you have to become a waitress here." Berry explained as Shouko nodded slightly. "Well, I guess that won't be too bad." She spoke as she walked into the locker room and started to change into her new uniform.

Once she came back out, she was wearing the same uniform as the other mews but her uniform was a chocolate brown and sandy brown with white color scheme.

"Oh that looks great on you Shouko-Chan!" Ichigo smiled as Shouko looked around herself slightly, with a slight blush on her face. "It is cute but it's a tiny bit...much."

"Well, get used to it, that's going to be your new uniform. And since you're the first of the new mews to be awakened, you have the task of finding your other four new mews." Ryou spoke, as Shouko sweat-dropped slightly. "And just how am I supposed to find them?"

"Each one of the mews have a distinct mark on their body where the DNA was injected into them. Ichigo's is on her right thigh, Mint's is on her back, Lettuce's is just above her chest, Pudding's is on her forehead, and Zakuro's is on her belly button, you should have one around your body but Berry and Ringo don't have marks since they were hit with the DNA from a close range." Ryou explained as Shouko nodded slightly. "Well, alright, but won't looking around people's bodies be creepy?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, that is why we have made this." Ryou looked at Keiichiro, who smiled a bit and went over to Shouko before opening his hands and revealing what looked like a small pink creature. It had rounded fluffy ears but the rest of its body seemed to be a light pink tail, the machine had small eyes and features and had a permanent blush on its face as well as a pair of small white wings on its back.

"This is the R4000. It had special sensors that will detect the energy of a mew mew as well as the Dark Angels." Ryou explained as Shouko smiled and took the small creature in her hands as it started to fly around her. "Awww, it's cute!"

"Oh it looks like you have a cute little friend like us!" Ichigo and Berry smiled as they held Masha and Ucha in their hands.

"Nice to meet you!" R4000 smiled as she looked up at Shouko and flew around her before landing in her hands and got smaller. "Well, I could disguise you as a little cell phone strap, then no one will suspect anything." Shouko smiled as she looked at the small creature.

"I see...So the young Shirogane has re-opened his own Mew project then?" Budou was bowing in front of Lord Black as she was explaining what happened with her previous encounter with the three mews.

"Yes, please forgive me, I underestimated the new mew's powers...Mew Chocolate..." Budou grit her teeth, her fist clenching tightly and her fingernails beginning to pierce the skin of her palm from how hard she was trying to control her anger.

"_I can't believe this! She completely made a fool out of me! And now even Lord Black knows! I swear, I am going to make sure to make her pay!"_

"I see...Then I want you to keep and eye on her. And if necessary, destroy her. Do not hold back."

"Thank you Lord Black, I assure you that she will not be living very much longer." Budou spoke with a smirk as she got up from her bowing position and looked at Budou. "But I do have a question. How are the Black Knight's training coming along?"

"Their training is coming along better then I expected. It should not be long before they are ready for field work like you angels." Lord Black replied as Budou smirked a little more. "Perfect~"

"Well, I guess finding the other mews shouldn't really be that big of a problem since Ryou gave me this cute little thing." Shouko thought aloud as she looked at R4000 hanging from her cell phone strap, and was a small size to make her appearance like that of a normal accessory.

"I really should give you a proper name like Masha and Ucha...Hm...But what would suit you?" Looking at the small pink robot on her cell phone, her eyes trailed from it's rounded little ears, its pink fur and the fuchsia colored stripes that trail down its body, but it didn't seem to have any arms or legs, just like a little ferret toy.

"Oh! How about Raki? That sounds like a good name for you! So what do you think?" Shouko beamed as Raki smiled and started to flutter her wings happily. "I like it! I like it!"

"Hey, I have a question. Are you a girl robot or a boy? Or did Ryou not give you a gender?" Shouko asked out of curiosity as Raki just looked up at her with a slightly confused look and tilted its head.

"Sorry, I know it's a weird question, but I'm just curious." The brunette sweat-dropped slightly. "Raki is a girl! Raki is a girl!" The little robot replied with a smile as Shouko sweat-dropped slightly. "Well, I guess you would know."

As Shouko continued to walk, she saw that she was passing by her school and smiled when she saw her best friend Mikan running on the track field. "Mikan was always very fast, but it looks like she's gotten faster then before." Shouko blinked a couple of times when she saw how fast Mikan seemed to be running.

"Shouko! Something's near! Something's near!" Raki repeated as she looked at Mikan, as did Shouko. "Huh? But all I see is Mikan."

"Something's near! Very near!" Raki repeated as Shouko looked at Mikan jumping over the hurdles on the track with ease, which also amazed her since she had never seen Mikan being this agile before.

"Maybe you're just glitching a bit, there's no way that could be Mikan." Shouko spoke as she started to walk again, while Raki just continued to look in the direction of where Mikan was, but stopped when she heard the girl calling out to her. "Hey! Shouko-Chan!"

Turning around, Shouko smiled when she saw Mikan easily jump over the gate of the school and land in front of her, the brunette's eyes widened slightly when she saw Mikan's own agility in action once again.

"Oh, hey Mikan." "Hi! Awww! What a cute little charm!" The red-head smiled as she looked at Raki, before seeing Raki's eyes flash slightly and her wings flap as she pointed at Mikan. "Something is near! Strange energy!"

Shouko's eyes widened before grabbing Raki in her hand and covering her mouth. "Hm? Did it just talk?" Mikan asked in slight surprise. "N-No! Not at all! It's just another charm that's all!" Shouko chuckled slightly before putting her phone and Raki into her pocket.

"So what're you up to?" Shouko asked, seeing that Mikan was wearing her cheer-leading uniform.

"Oh, I was just running to warm up a bit before practicing my drills for tomorrow's game! You're gonna come watch, right Shouko-Chan?" The orange-haired girl asked with a cheerful smile that made a soft smile appear on Shouko's face as well. "Don't worry, I won't miss it. But I'm surprised you're working this hard, I've never seen you working so hard on your cheerleading before."

"Oh, well...That's because this time Keihi-Kun is gonna be watching and I just wanna do my best for him.." Mikan spoke as a visible blush spread over her face as well as a bashful smile.

"Well, good luck then and don't push yourself too far, I'm sure that Keihi's gonna love watching you." Shouko smiled before turning and starting to walk. "Don't worry, I'll be there to watch you, so good luck!"

"Thanks Shouko-Chan! I knew I could count on you!" Mikan cheered and waved as she watched her best friend walking away.

Once Shouko was far enough away, she took her cell phone and Raki out of her pocket and looked at Raki. "There's no way Mikan could be a mew mew! You must be glitchy or something." Shouko sighed slightly as Raki just looked up at her.

"_But still...Maybe I better keep an eye on her. No doubt that Black Angel will know that Mikan's my friend and will want to try using her..." _  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay let's get started then!" Mikan cheered once she jumped over the gate again and got right back on the track, digging into her pocket and grabbing a stopwatch. "Alright, let's see if I can beat my record this time!" She spoke eagerly as she walked to the starting point of the track and got into position, and after taking a breath, she gripped the stopwatch in her hand before starting to run as fast as she could on the track.

"_Wow! I don't know why but it feels like I've gotten faster for some reason! I'm already beating my normal speed and I'm not even breaking a sweat yet!" _

Mikan started to jump over the hurdles with more ease then she thought she even had. "There's no way I'll mess up tomorrow! I'm gonna show Keihi-Kun just what I can do!" Mikan spoke enthusiastically as she continued to run, with a slight blush on her face, the image of the red-haired boy appeared in her head, she could remember each detail of his face perfectly in her mind, from the burnt-orange color of his hair to the emerald green shade of his eyes that she could get lost in if not careful.

"_I have to do my best! For Him!" _

In a nearby tree, Budou was sitting on a branch with a mischievous smirk appearing on her face as she watched Mikan running on the track.

"_Looks like I found Mew Chocolate's weak spot~ If I get to her, then beating Mew Chocolate should be a snap!" _  
And with that thought, Budou smirked and swiftly transformed silently before flying off without Mikan even noticing her presence. As her large bat wings flapped in the night air, the lavender-haired girl started to think of a good plan for revenge. _"She thinks she's all that, well I'll be sure to chop her down to size!"_

As Budou continued to fly, she soon spotted her younger sister, Aoi, standing in a dark alleyway, having just come from a dark portal. As she spotted the girl, Budou flew over and quickly undid her transformation before anyone could see her and walked over to the quiet girl. "So how's training the Black Knights going?"

Instead of speaking, Aoi just held her pendent up and opened the portal again and walked in with Budou, they appeared to be in some kind of forest, it was night time and there were tall trees surrounding the area, and it seemed to be deserted, there were no signs of wildlife anywhere.

Looking around slightly, Budou soon saw what appeared to be a lightning strike hit about three inches from her and looked up when she saw Suika, in her transformed state, fighting five different boys, but they were all dressed the same.

"Oi~! Suika! Let me see how those boys are doing!" Budou called out as Suika looked down and then stopped her movements and held her hand out, making the boys stop as well. "Sure, no problem." And with that, the pink-haired girl descended onto the ground and with her, the five boys appeared at her side, all in a line.

"Well, they seem to be progressing faster then I thought they would. At this rate, they should be ready for fieldwork in about three days to a week at the most." Suika explained as Budou looked at the five boys that were all standing in a line next to Suika, trailing up and down each of their bodies with her eyes before her eyes fixed on the one who seemed to be the leader. He had black hair with a slight violet hue, dark violet eyes, and was wearing a black sleeveless skin-tight top with a slightly high collar that has an violet trim, a pair of black detached sleeves that extend into gloves with an violet trim, a black scarf, a garment tied around his waist with an violet belt with a pair of black pants and matching boots and was wearing what appeared to be a cat-like black and violet masquerade mask to hide his face. And what caught her attention the most was the fact that he had a pair of rounded ears and a slim, black tail behind him that resembled that of a jaguarundi.

"You, tell me your alias and what your powers are." She pointed at the boy in front of her, who nodded and stood in front of Budou with a respectful bow. "I am known as Black Knight Sour Plum, and my powers are over darkness and I can manipulate negative energy from my opponent and use it against them." The boy explained as a slight smirk appeared on Budou's face.

"Alright, demonstrate on me then." With a slight nod, Sour Plum jumped back, as did the other knights and Suika and Aoi. "Are you sure Budou? His powers are pretty intense!" Suika called out as the lavender haired girl just let out a chuckle and got her power pendant. "Don't worry, it's nothing I can handle. Lord Black said that we are more powerful then they are anyway so I'm not worried." And with that, Budou held up her power pendant and swiftly transformed. "Black Angel Bittersweet Grape Metamorphose!"

With the same smirk still on her face, Budou then held her hand out and summoned her scythe and held it in her hand. "Bring it on then! Don't hold back!" She challenged as Sour Plum let out a slight nod before holding out his own hands in front of him. "Sour Staff." He spoke as a staff, similar in appearance to Mew Chocolate's appeared in his hands, the only noticeable difference was that the staff Sour Plum was holding was a dark purple color while Mew Chocolate's was chocolate brown.

When Budou saw the staff, she started to grow, the fury from her loss to Mew Chocolate surfacing once more as she gripped her scythe tightly in her hands and started to charge at the black knight in front of her.

"O-Onee-Sama!" Aoi spoke in surprise, seeing her elder sister flying off the handle like that without any kind of provoking was surprising to her.

While Budou was charging at Sour Plum, the knight just glanced at her before holding up his staff in his hands in front of her. "Dark Reflection." The moment he said that, the lavender-haired girl found herself looking into the mirror on the staff and her eyes widened when she saw her darkest memories appearing in front of her, she ended up stopping in her tracks when the pain of all of those memories started to flow into her.

"_No! You can't take my sister away from me! I won't let you!"_

"_No it isn't! You're only thinking of yourselves! You're not thinking of how Aoi and I feel!" _

"_It won't be the same..."_

With slightly wide eyes, Budou then found herself being hit by a black burst of energy that came from Sour Plum's staff that hit her roughly and sent her back, and just like with Mew Chocolate's attack, she was sent back into a tree, roughly hitting her back.

"Budou-Onee-Sama!" Aoi rushed over to her elder sister's side as Budou started to get back up. _"Damn him!" _ And before she even said anything, she rushed over to Sour Plum and kicked him onto the ground roughly and held her scythe at his neck. "You damned bastard!"

"Stop Budou-Onee-Sama!" Aoi rushed over as well as Suika, who held Budou's scythe back from hitting the Black Knight. "What the hell is your problem Budou?! You can't kill him! Lord Black wants them alive!" Suika tried to reason with the girl but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. "I don't know why you're so upset, you said you could handle it, and from the looks of my attack, you had quite a bit of negative energy in your soul." Sour Plum spoke, looking up at the raging lavender-haired girl who was above him.

With a glare, Budou took a slight breath and managed to calm herself down. "Whatever. Let's just move on to the next one." She spoke as she got off of Sour Plum and held her scythe in her hand as Aoi and Suika unwillingly let the girl go as she started walking.

With her back turned to the others, Budou clenched her teeth and fought back a few tears from escaping her eyes, her heart was still in some slight pain from those memories. _"If I knew he could do that, I wouldn't have agreed to let him attack...Damn it!" _

The lavender-haired girl wiped her eyes before going over to the other knights, but Aoi, who was watching her elder sister, had an uneasy look on her face.

"...I hope she is alright..."

The next day, Shouko was already at school, to the other students, nothing seems to have really changed but to Shouko, a lot has already changed in her life. It seems that overnight, she was already changed into a member of Tokyo Mew Mew, a new waitress of Cafe Mew Mew, and has the task of finding the other four mews, which she didn't really know where to start at.

Walking into her classroom, Shouko was greeted by Mikan again, who seemed to be even more cheerful then she was yesterday, if that was even possible.

"Hey Shouko-Chan! I'm so excited for the game tonight! I'm really going to give it all I've got!" The red-head cheered, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well good luck at the game, I'll make sure to be there to cheer you on." Shouko smiled before suddenly hearing Raki starting to speak. "Strange energy nearby! Strange Energy nearby!"

Her eyes widened before she grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her bag, looking at Mikan, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she hadn't heard Raki.

"_Man, every time Raki gets near Mikan, she starts going off...Maybe she isn't as glitchy as I thought she was..." _

"Hey Mikan, have you noticed any strange marks on your body lately?" Shouko asked as Mikan looked at the brunette with a confused look. "Strange mark? Like what?"

"Oh never mind, I was just asking." Shouko sweat-dropped before hearing the teacher come in and got ready for class to start.

"_I'm going to have to keep an eye on her during the game...Maybe she really is a mew mew!" _

After class was over, Shouko was reading one of her textbooks when she noticed Ume coming over for lunch. "Oh hey, I was wondering where you were today."

"I just had some stuff to work on, nothing special." Ume smiled slightly as he got his bento and started to open it, but as Shouko got her own lunch out, she couldn't help but notice that Ume had what looked like a cut on his neck, a cut that could only have come from a sharp object. "Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing to the cut on his neck.

"Truthfully I'm not sure, I just woke up and it was there this morning. I don't know how I could've gotten it." The boy replied as he started to eat. "It doesn't really hurt or anything so don't worry." He gave Shouko a soft smile that made the brunette's heart start to skip a beat and a bright blush appear on his face.

"_Why am I feeling this way?! I shouldn't feel this way about him!...Besides, he wouldn't like me back anyway!" _

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Ume looked down slightly when he felt something furry brush against his leg. "Hm? What's that?"

"What's what?" Shouko looked down as well before looking behind her and her blush got even brighter when she realized that she had grown a fluffy tail just like when she was in her mew form!

"_W-W-What the heck is going on?! This can't be happening!" _

Quickly getting up from her seat, Shouko started to walk backwards towards the door, Ume looking at her with a slightly confused look. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I just have a stomachache! Don't worry, I'll be alright!" And with that, Shouko rushed out of the room and into the girl's bathroom and into one of the stalls as she started to examine the brown, fluffy tail that was behind her.

"_How the heck can this happen?! If Ume sees me like this or anyone else for that matter, I'll be labeled a freak!" _

With a slight breath, Shouko started to try calming herself down, and when she managed to calm herself down, she saw that her tail had vanished and smiled slightly in relief. "Thank goodness...I'm gonna have to ask Ryou about this later.." As Shouko spoke, she came out of the stall and stopped when she saw herself in the mirror, seeing a pair of rounded brown ears just like in her mew form.

"_What the heck is going on with me?!"_

Outside, Mikan had already finished her lunch and was going to the football field to have a better place to make sure that things were perfect for tonight.

"There's no way I can mess up, I've been working at this for over a week!" she spoke excitedly before spotting the football team walking over and started to blush when she saw Keihi Tsurai, the object of her affections. The boy was dressed in the normal track attire for his team, in his school's colors, he had burnt orange hair and emerald eyes, and the moment Mikan set her eyes on him, her heart started to throb inside of her chest.

"Oh, hey Mikan." Her blush got worse when he started to go over to her with a soft smile on his face. "O-Oh..hey Keihi-Kun." Mikan spoke in a slightly bashful tone, she couldn't help but be bashful around Keihi. "So what're you doing here?" He asked as he sat down on one of the bleachers along with Mikan.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that everything was ready for tonight." Mikan replied, looking away slightly and the blush on her face was just getting even worse.

"I wouldn't worry too much, we've been practicing a lot so tonight's game should be an easy win." Keihi replied with an optimistic smile on his face that made Mikan start to blush even more but found herself unable to look away from him and gave him a smile back.

"And I'm gonna make sure that the cheer team and I are going to help you all win!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of cheer you came up with Mikan." Keihi spoke with a smile as Mikan smiled back at him. "Thank you, the game shouldn't really be hard for you guys."  
_"Keihi-Kun...One day I'll be able to tell you how I feel...I just hope that you feel the same way.." _

"Alright Shirogane! I want to know what the heck is going on! Today in class I just sprouted ears and a tail and I want an explanation!" Shouko demanded, it was already closing time at the cafe and she was still wearing her uniform while Ryou was just sitting in one of the chairs, listening to the girl in front of him.

"The same thing happened to Ichigo after she first transformed, but the amount of DNA I injected you with isn't as strong as hers, in Ichigo's case, she can turn into a cat when she's embarrassed but you won't change into an Aye-aye. So don't worry about it, just keep your emotions under control." Ryou spoke simply as Shouko glared at him slightly.

"Well it would've been nice if you told me that before!" Shouko huffed before looking at the clock and heading to the locker room to change out of her uniform. "Sorry, I gotta go, I promised my friend that I would be there to support her today." She spoke once she came out of the locker room and grabbed her cell phone as Raki started flying after her.

Watching the brunette go off, Ryou then looked at Ichigo. "I think you should go with her, remember the black angels could strike at any minute." Ichigo nodded as she went to get changed along with Berry. "I'm going too, I want to make sure they'll be alright." The blonde spoke as she finished changing and came out of the locker room with Ichigo while the two walked out of the cafe, Masha and Ucha following them respectively.

Once the two girls were out of the cafe, they looked around a little before spotting Shouko, walking down the sidewalk with Raki flying next to her.

"Hey Shouko!" Turning around, Shouko smiled a little when she saw Ichigo and Berry walking towards her. "Hey, what're you guys doing here?"

"Shirogane sent us, just in case the Dark angels want to make a move." Berry explained with a smile as the three girls continued to walk before seeing Shouko's school coming into sight. "So is this your school, Shouko?" Ichigo asked as she looked around a little with Berry as Shouko smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is. And tonight our football team is having a game, but what I'm here for is to support my friend Mikan who's a cheerleader here." Shouko explained as she led the two girls to the football field, and as the three girls were walking to the bleachers, Shouko smiled when she saw the cheerleading team heading their way, namely Mikan. "Oh I knew you would be here Shouko-Chan!" The orange-haired girl beamed before looking at Ichigo and Berry. "Hm? Are those new friends of yours Shouko-Chan?"

"Oh yeah, this is Ichigo Momomiya and Berry Shirayuki, they're my coworkers from my new job at Cafe Mew Mew." Shouko explained as Ichigo and Berry smiled at the orange-haired girl who smiled back at them.

"Nice to meet you both! I love making new friends! Any friend of Shouko-Chan's is a friend of mine!"

"Hey Mikan! It's almost half time!"

"Oh! Sorry I gotta go! I'll see you guys a little later!" And with that, Mikan rushed off towards the rest of the cheer-leading team. Shouko smiled softly before finding a seat on one of the bleachers and Ichigo and Berry sat next to her as half time was coming up.

"Your friend is really nice Shouko." Ichigo smiled as she saw the cheerleading team starting to get ready for their routine.

"Yeah, Mikan's always been that way, ever since she was a kid. And we've been friends for as long as I can remember." Shouko spoke with a soft smile on her face at those fond memories of she and Mikan when they were young.

"Alright! Let's cheer our team to victory!" Mikan cheered as she and the rest of the cheer squad stood in a V formation, Mikan was standing in the front and holding her pom-poms in her hands. _"Alright, it's do or die time!" _

And with that thought, Mikan smiled as she threw her pom poms into the air and jumped after them. "Ready? Okay! Give me a D-A-I!" Mikan cheered as did the spectators in the bleachers.

"I think you've got that wrong!" Shouko stood up as well as Ichigo and Berry, recognizing the voice of Budou echoing through the stadium, and with a smirk, she appeared in the middle of the football field, in front of the two teams with a smirk on her face.

"It's her!" Ichigo exclaimed as she started heading down with Berry and Shouko to the football field.

"Who are you? And why are you on the field? The game's about to start you know." Mikan spoke, obviously clueless about what was going on as Budou let out a laugh as she held up her power pendant in her hand. "Well, not anymore, once I finish my work here, I'll leave you all to your stupid little game. Dark Angel Bittersweet Grape Metamorphose!" Budou called out as she quickly transformed into her dark angel form, making the students and everyone else who was there appear shocked and started to run out of the field.

All except for Shouko, Mikan, Ichigo, and Berry. "Mikan! What are you doing here? You have to get out of here!" Shouko rushed to her friend but Mikan just stood her ground. "No! I can't believe she would do something like this! After the team has worked so hard on preparing for this game! I won't forgive her!" Mikan exclaimed, completely angry that all the school had worked for was all for nothing now.

"Come on Mikan! We have to get out of here!" Shouko grabbed her friend's arm and was trying to lead her out of the field, and as the two girls were running, Ichigo and Berry rished over to Budou and swiftly transformed. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!" "Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!"

"Ha! And just what do you two think you can do? I only have one goal here!" Budou smirked as she jumped into the air and smirked before swinging her scythe down at Shouko and Mikan. "Dark Shower!" And as the attack hit, both Shouko and Mikan rushed to try avoiding it, Shouko getting hit with the attack as she managed to protect Mikan from getting hit, crying out in pain as one of the blades hit her back, Mikan watching in horror as she saw Shouko fall onto the ground form the attack.  
"S...Shouko-Chan..."

"Heh, come on Mew Chocolate! Transform so I can kick your ass the right way!" Budou smirked as she started walking towards Shouko, who managed to get up on her feet and glared sharply at the girl.  
"Get out of here Mikan..." Shouko panted slightly, the pain from her back wound was getting the better of her.

"Hmph, looks like I'm gonna have to step it up to get you to fight then!" Budou spoke with a smirk before making a chimera anima appear in her hand and smirked even more when she saw the perfect target for its use. She threw the chimera anima at a nearby dog that was walking by, making the dog transform into a giant beast.

"Attack these worthless girls!" Budou laughed as the chimera anima jumped into the field and rushed at Ichigo and Berry, who both jumped to avoid the beast.

"Mew Berry! We have to attack now!" Ichigo called out as she summoned her Strawberry bell. "Right!" Berry summoned her Loveberry rod and jumped up with Ichigo. "Ribbon DoubleBerry Check!" The two called out but the chimera anima was able to avoid the attack and rushed growled at the two before jumping at them and trying to slash them with its claws, but by a narrow margin, Ichigo and Berry managed to dodge it and jumped onto the top of the bleachers.

Budou just smirked at Shouko as she grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and started flying upwards. "Come on Mew Chocolate! Transform! Show me what you got!" The lavender-haired girl smirked as Mikan could only watch helplessly as her best friend was in pain as well as Ichigo and Berry.

"No...Stop it...Don't hurt them...DON'T HURT THEM!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs as an enormous amount of energy was coming from the girl, as well as an orange-colored aura.

"New Mew Mew! New Mew Mew!" Masha repeated before spitting out a power pendant in front of Mikan. "What's this?" As the orange-haired girl looked at the shining pendant, she soon found herself holding it up in her hand. "Mew Mew Orange Metamorphose!"

"What the-?" Budou looked down at the flash of light before seeing Mikan come out of it in a newly-transformed state. She was wearing an orange outfit, appearing of that of a Cheerleader. A orange tank top that cuts off at her midriff, a orange mini-skirt that cuts off at her knees with an white petticoat layer under it, a pair of orange wrist bands, a pair of white knee high boots, a pair of orange detached sleeves with black ruffles at the ends, and a garter of the same colors on her right thigh. Her hair also turned into a bright orange color and her eyes changed into the same color as her hair, and she grew a pair of rounded cheetah ears on the sides of her head as well as a cheetah's tail behind her, that has an orange ribbon tied to it.

"Woah...This is weird, but the outfit is cute!" Mikan cheered as she looked up at Budou as her smile turned into a glare.

"Great! Now there's another one!" Budou growled before dropping Shouko. "I'll deal with you after your little friend."

Shouko glared back at Budou as she flew towards Mikan, who was running towards the chimera anima at a very fast speed. "No you won't! Mew Mew Chocolate Metamorphose!"

"Alright puppy, let's see how you deal with this! Orange Batons!" Mikan called out as she held her hands out and a pair of batons to fight with appeared in her hands, one baton is orange in color while the other is yellow, in the center of each baton is a heart like Zakuro's Zacross. And there are two pom poms on each end of each baton, orange pom poms for the yellow baton and yellow pom poms from the orange baton.

Jumping up into the air, Mikan smiled as she started to twirl her batons in her hands. "Ribbon Orange Shower!" She called out as the pom poms at the ends of her batons started firing at the chimera anima, each one exploding on impact, it was enough to weaken the beast but not enough to get rid of it.

"Mew Ichigo! Mew Berry! Now!" She looked at the two, who nodded and jumped towards the chimera anima.

"Ribbon DoubleBerry Check!" The two called out as they managed to hit the chimera anima this time, the chimera detaching from the dog and Masha quickly rushed over to devour it.

"Now to deal with you." Budou growled when she heard Shouko's voice, turning her head and her eyes narrowing when she saw Shouko transformed into Mew Chocolate, standing behind her with her staff in her hands.

Looking ahead, she saw Mew Orange standing in front of her with her batons in her hands and to her sides were Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry, holding their weapons and ready to fight.

"Alright, we want some answers. Who is this Lord Black person and why has he created you Dark angels?" Shouko asked as she held her staff in her hands.

"Ha! I don't have to tell you guys anything!" And with that, Budou jumped into the air and started spinning her scythe in her hands. "Darkness Rain!" The bats made out of her dark energy started falling down on the girls, but they all jumped up at the same time, avoiding the attack. "Alright you asked for this! Ribbon Cocoa Flash!" Shouko called out as she attacked the bat girl in front of her, Budou was unable to dodge the attack and was hit again, falling onto the ground and glared sharply at the mews as they all stood around her.

"I'm not talking" The girl growled as Shouko glared down at the bat girl before seeing a dark portal open in front of Budou as she tried to get up, it was then that the four girls saw Black Knight Sour Plum appear.

"_Who...Who is he?...I feel like I have a ….sort of connection to him..." _ As Shouko watched the Black Knight pick up Budou in his arms, he just glanced back at Shouko as he walked back into the portal.

"Just you wait! I'll get rid of all of you mew mews! All of you!" Budou growled before the portal closed, Shouko just watching the space the Black Knight stood.

"_Why?...Do I feel like I know him?..."_

"Oh wow! This outfit is even cuter then my mew outfit! I love it!" Mikan cheered as she looked at herself wearing her new orange and white Cafe mew mew waitress outfit.

"I;m glad you like it." Keiichiro smiled before Pudding beamed and bounced over. "Welcome to the team Mew Orange na no da!" The small girl beamed, as did Mikan, who beamed back at her. "Well I've always heard of Tokyo Mew Mew but it's such a shock to actually be one!" Mikan spoke as cheerfully as ever before Shouko spoke up.

"So what happened after we all left? What about the game?"

"Oh, well because of what happened, the game has been postponed to fix the damage from the fight but once it's fixed the game will be back on and I can still show my cheer!" Mikan smiled in reply as Shouko smiled softly back at her. "Well that's good. I didn't want those angels to ruin the game. And what about Keihi? Did he manage to make it out of there alright?"

"Of course he did, he was with the rest of the football team once everything was dealt with." Mikan replied as she looked out the window a bit with a smile. "I was relieved when I heard he was alright..."

"Well, it looks like you've already found your first team mate, now you just have to find the other three." Ryou spoke simply in the seat he was sitting in before Shouko glared slightly at him. "And I'm expected to do that all by myself?"

"Of course not! You've got us Shouko, you're a mew mew and one of our friends!" Ichigo chimed in as she and the other Mews smiled at Shouko, showing their support.

"Well, thank you guys. At least I know I've got help." Shouko replied with a smile, but inside, she was still thinking about that Black Knight she had seen taking Budou.

"_Why do I get that feeling from him?...I'll confront him when I meet him again..." _

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Budou slammed her arms down on her bed in pure rage, her fists clenched tightly and a slight growl coming from her throat.

"Onee-Sama...Please calm down.." Aoi was sitting at Budou's bedside, helping to treat the wounds her older sister had sustained while fighting the mews.

"I can't calm down Aoi! I've already been humiliated twice! And both times by that damned Mew Chocolate! And this time that damned Sour Plum came and made a freaking fool out of me! I'm just so mad I could hit something!" Budou yelled and threw a punch in Aoi's direction, but Aoi had held a pillow in the spot Budou punched. "..I understand how you feel Onee-Sama...But if you calm down, you can think of a better plan. ...I will go in your place next time, please, just focus on recovering for now." Aoi spoke in her normal calm tone as she put the pillow back on the bed as she watched Budou sigh and fall back on her bed in defeat.

"Fine, maybe I should just sleep on it. But be careful Aoi, I don't want anything to happen to you." Budou spoke with pure concern in her voice as she looked up at her younger sister.

"Of course I will, Onee-Sama. Just please focus on getting better." Aoi spoke before holding her pendent in her hand and opening the dark portal and walking into it, leaving Budou alone in her room with her thoughts.

"_Mew Chocolate...I will get you! ...And that disgusting Sour Plum too!" _


	4. Justice Lies In A Quiet Girl!

The next day, Shouko and Mikan were both walking to school. "I can't believe this is really happening! So how are we gonna find the others?" Mikan asked with a smile before Shouko held up her cell phone and Raki started to flutter her wings.

"We're gonna use Raki here. I guess I need to give her some more credit since she said you were a mew and I didn't really believe her. Sorry about that." Shouko sweat-dropped as she held Raki up to her face.

"It's okay!" Raki smiled as her wings continued to flutter her wings. "She's the cutest thing ever! I want one!" Mikan smiled as Shouko sweat-dropped a little bit. "Well, I don't know if Ryou would consider marketing these, but I think if he just made them like charms then he could make quite a bit of money off of them." Shouko spoke, thinking aloud as the two girls walked into the school.

And as the two girls were walking, they stopped at their lockers and next to them was a rather shy-looking girl. She had medium-length black hair that was tied into a messy ponytail, and light brown eyes, the girl was wearing a pair of orange-rimmed glasses and had her nose buried in a textbook.

"Oh hey Kuro-Chan." Mikan smiled as she looked at the black haired girl, who just blushed slightly and didn't really reply.

"You know her Mikan?" Shouko asked as she looked at the slightly blushing girl as Mikan nodded. "Yeah, she's in my Math class, she's really smart, but she doesn't talk much, she's a bit of the shy type." Mikan replied with a smile as she finished getting her books.

"Come on, we can't be late for homeroom." Shouko spoke as she finished getting her own books as she started walking down the hall with Mikan following her. "Okay, later then Kuro-Chan!" Mikan beamed as the black-haired girl just continued blushing slightly and still didn't really say anything.

And as Kuro continued to read the book in her hands, she blinked a couple of times when she saw a shadow over her, blocking her light, looking up, she saw a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes, leaning over her and resting his left arm on the locker above her.

"Um...could you move please, Kankitsu-San?" The black haired girl asked with a slightly darker shade of pink spread across her cheeks then before.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be so formal with me, you can just call me Sanmi." The blonde boy smiled back down at the girl in front of him.

"I'm...not really comfortable with that..." Kuro spoke, starting to shy away slightly from the blonde boy in front of her before slipping out from under him and starting to walk away. "I-I have class..."

Sanmi just watched the shy girl walking away and smiled softly to himself. "I'll get her one way or another. I'm not giving up yet." And with that, the blonde started heading towards his own class.

Once it was lunch time, Suika had walked out of her own class and went into the girl's bathroom and into one of the stalls as she dug into her pocket and got her power pendent and opened another black portal in the bathroom and walking into it, looking around as she found herself in the game dark forest as before.

As she looked around, she spotted Aoi coming out of her own portal and started walking over. "So how's Budou doing? Still held up?" The pinkette asked in a matter-of-face voice as the quiet girl nodded slightly before replying.

"...She is doing better...She should be fully recovered in two days at the most..."

"I don't get why she can't let this go though, her temper does tend to get the better of her and frankly, all it's done is get her hurt and hurt our plan." Suika spoke with a sigh as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms across her chest.

"...Onee-Sama does have her reasons...But she is still useful to Lord Black..." Aoi replied in her normal soft tone of voice.

"Well I don't really see why Lord Black likes keeping her around. But then again I'm not the leader. You should be getting on with your plan Aoi, are you sure you can handle this?" Suika asked as Aoi just nodded once in response.

"..Of course I am...I have everything planned out..." Aoi replied, looking up at the sky and sighing slightly, truthfully, she felt guilty whenever she would have to carry out orders, but she had to do them anyway...She was working for something more important then Lord Black's Plan...

And with a slight sigh, Aoi got her own power pendant and opened another portal. "Are you going to wait for the Knights?" The periwinkle-haired girl asked, looking back at Suika from over her shoulder as Suika started blushing slightly.

"And so what if I am? I have my orders and you have yours!" Suika looked away and kept her arms crossed as Aoi nodded slightly before walking through the portal once again, leaving Suika alone in the dark forest.

"That Damned Budou! She is so ungrateful! I can't believe she didn't even say thank you to Sour Plum for saving her sorry ass and even tried to kill him! That girl has no taste! And anyone who tries hurting _MY _ knight is going to have to answer to me!" Suika growled as she clenched her fists tightly at her sides.

"I wonder where Ume is? I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak after what happened yesterday..." Shouko sighed to herself, just thinking about how she ended up just sprouting a pair of fluffy ears and a bushy tail almost enraged her, but she managed to keep herself calm.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what sounded like the Piano being played. _"Such a beautiful sound..." _Shouko soon found herself starting to follow the source of the music until it led her to the music room of the school.

Very quietly opening the door, the brunette's eyes widened and softened when she saw that the piano was being played by Kuro.

With a soft smile she just let herself relax and listen to the music. _"I didn't know she could play so beautifully.." _

As Shouko continued to watch the girl play, she noticed that she seemed more confident in appearance overall, like as if she was a completely different person when she would play the piano. And by the sound of the melody she was playing, she's obviously had a lot of years of practice.

Once the song was over, Kuro started to blush when she saw Shouko standing there. "O-Oh...um..how long have you been standing there..?"

"I'm sorry for intruding but your playing was just beautiful. I couldn't really help myself." Shouko replied with a kind smile on her face, making the blush on Kuro's face start to get deeper but a slight smile appeared on the girl's face as well.

"Well..thank you...that's really kind of you to say...My name is Kuro Kanzou..." The shy girl introduced herself as she got up from her seat in front of the piano.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Shouko Nakagawa, I'm Mikan's friend." Shouko kindly introduced herself to the shy girl, who smiled softly back at her.

"Mikan is a really nice girl...I'm just not really good with socializing.." Kuro admitted as she got her backpack and started to walk out of the music room with Shouko. "Well, I'm sure you'll get better, don't worry about it." The brunette assured the girl next to her, who smiled softly as she walked next to her. "Well, thank you..I have been trying to get better at socializing, but sometimes it's just hard..."

"Yeah, but you'll get better, you just have to have confidence in yourself, like when you were playing the piano." Shouko continued to walk.

"I have been trying...And truthfully, you're the first person I've ever talked to like this so...Thank you." Kuro smiled at the girl as she started walking away. "I have to get home, but I hope I can see you again soon." The black haired girl smiled as she continued to walk away, Shouko smiling and waving slightly as she watched her walk away. "Of course you will."

With a sigh, Shouko looked up at the afternoon sky, seeing that there were only a few clouds in the blue sky above her and smiling softly to herself. "Looks like I got side tracked. I said I was going to meet Ume today." She spoke to herself as she started to look around slightly, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the black-haired boy walking over.

"Oh, Shouko. I thought you would've left by now." The boy smiled as he walked over, and with each step he took and the closer he got, Shouko started to blush more and more but managed to keep herself under control.

"_I need to stop feeling this way! He's almost like family! Besides, he only likes me as a friend, I just have to keep telling myself that!" _

With that thought, Shouko smiled as she started to walk with Ume next to her.

"_It's a good thing that Mikan decided to take over looking for new mews today." _

"So have you been feeling better? Yesterday you said you felt sick and rushed out of the classroom during lunch." Ume looked at Shouko, who started to blush slightly and chuckled nervously. "well yeah, I've already gotten better so don't worry about me."

"That's good. I was a little worried." Ume smiled a little and had a slight blush on his face as well. Noticing the blush on Ume's face, Shouko's heart rate was starting to rise a little bit. _"Maybe...Maybe he does like me?...Why else would he be blushing like that?"_

"Hey, Ume...There was something I wanted to ask you." Shouko spoke with a blush appearing on her face again and looking away slightly.

"What is it Shouko?" Ume asked as he came to a stop on the sidewalk and looked at the brunette with the same blush on his own face.

"Well...I-"

"Ume-Kun! I knew I would find you!" Shouko stopped when she heard a familiar voice and when she turned around, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Suika walking over with a smile on her face, but the moment Suika saw Shouko's face, her eyes widened as well and glared slightly at the brunette for a moment before going to Ume and interlocking her arm with his own, making Shouko swallow slightly, trying to force down anything she wanted to say.

"_What the...? WHY THE HELL IS THIS BLACK ANGEL WITH UME?!"_

"Oh, Shouko this is Suika Bimi, she's in my science class and we're doing a project together, Suika, this is Shouko, she's been my friend since we were kids." Ume introduced the two as Suika looked at Shouko and smiled sweetly back at the brunette as she went over to her and curtsied in front of her. "It's really nice to meet you, I hope we can get along well." Suika spoke with a sweet voice before holding out her right palm, turning her hand upright and when Shouko looked at the girl's palm, she saw that there was something written on it.

"_Listen, Ume-Kun is mine! You had all the time in the world to take him and now you're too late!" _

Shouko couldn't help but glare slightly at the message but kept her normal demeanor. "Ume-Kun, weren't we supposed to go to the library to get research materials for our project?" Suika asked with the same sweet voice as Ume nodded slightly. "Sorry, I forgot about it. Sorry Shouko, I'll have to catch up with you later, but I'm happy you feel better." Ume smiled a bit as he started walking away with the smiling black angel next to him, and as Shouko watched the two walking away, Suika looked over her shoulder at Shouko and smirked, causing Shouko to growl slightly and clench her fists tightly in her hand, resisting the urge to transform right then and there and to take her down in front of Ume, but she knew that she couldn't do that and just turned around and started walking the other way.

"_Why does that black angel want to be close to Ume like that? I'm going to have to take her down! I won't let her drag Ume into this, the smug little tramp!" _Shouko thought, practically fuming and jumped when she felt Mikan wrap her arms around her head in a head lock. "M-Mikan! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Your ears are sticking out!" Mikan whispered back as Shouko's eyes widened slightly and sighed and took a few deep breaths to try calming herself down and when Mikan didn't feel her ears anymore, she let go.

"Thanks, I guess I got worked up about something." Shouko sighed as she stood back up and started walking. "But what was it?" Mikan asked as she started walking next to Shouko on their way to the cafe.

"...One of the Black Angels is hanging around with Ume..." Shouko replied as Mikan gasped in shock. "What?! How the heck could one of those angels be hanging around Ume-Kun?! This is horrible!" The orange-haired girl exclaimed as Shouko nodded slightly. "Now it's even more important that we take care of finding the rest of the Mews and get rid of those Black Angels once and for all before anything bad happens..." Shouko declared with a serious look on her face as she continued to walk down the sidewalk, her fists still clenched tightly at her sides as she continued to walk.

"_Shouko-Chan...You're not just angry are you?...You're jealous too..." _Mikan thought to herself as she watched the brunette continue to walk, she could tell that by the way Shouko was acting, that she wasn't just angry...That there was something more then that, and with that thought in her mind, her blue eyes softened slightly as she continued walking as well.

At the cafe, everything was going like normal, Berry and Tasuku were off making delivery rounds, Pudding was entertaining the customers and handling the register, Zakuro and Lettuce were acting as waitresses, Mint was drinking her afternoon tea while watching Ichigo work, Ringo was in the kitchen, helping Keiichiro with the deserts and cleaning and Shouko and Mikan were both working as waitresses at the cafe as normal.

"Hey, is it me, or does Shouko-Chan seem kind of upset?" Ichigo whispered to Mikan as she landed a customer a cup of barley tea.

"Oh, well, she'll explain things at closing time." Mikan sweat-dropped slightly. _"I wouldn't feel right about telling the others about Shouko-Chan's problems without her permission." _

Shouko just continued to work like normal, even though in the back of her mind, she was trying to think of why Suika would be around Ume like that, being his childhood friend, she wanted to make sure he was safe and that he didn't get into this whole mew and dark angel mess that she was already sucked into.

"Um..excuse me?...I ordered a cup of green tea and a slice of chocolate cheesecake?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get it right awa-" Shouko turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Kuro who was talking. "Oh hey Kuro. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Shouko...I didn't know you worked here..It's nice to see you.." The soft-spoken girl smiled as she looked at Shouko.

"Yeah, I'm still new, I'll get you your order." Shouko beamed softly as she started walking back to the kitchen when Keiichiro had just finished Kuro's order and had it on a silver tray, ready to be taken out.

"Here you are." Shouko blushed slightly and shook her head slightly when she saw Keiichiro's gentleman abilities coming into light again.

Walking out of the kitchen, she put Kuro's order on the table before sitting down. "Um..are you sure it's okay for you to be not working..?" Kuro asked as she took a sip of her green tea.

"Oh don't worry about it, we've got a lot of girls working here and well...this job does require more then waitressing..." Shouko spoke the last part on the soft side before looking back at Kuro.

"So what brings you to our part of the woods?" "Oh, ..I just wanted something a little sweet before I had to go visit my piano teacher for more lessons..." Kuro spoke, still slightly shy as she started to eat her cheesecake.

"You take lessons? You sound like you're already a pro!" Shouko spoke in surprise as Kuro started to blush slightly. "..Thank you...but I still have quite a bit left to learn..." Kuro spoke with a soft smile on her face as she continued to eat her cheesecake and just as she finished, she gasped slightly when she looked at her watch. "Oh my! It's that late? I'm sorry, I have to go." Kuro spoke as she got into her wallet and handed Shouko the money she owed her before rushing out of the cafe. "Oh, okay..See you at school then." Shouko spoke as she watched the black-haired girl go off.

Kuro rushed out of the cafe but with a smile on her face, her heart was throbbing in her chest, and when she arrived at her teacher's house, she could only smile more, the house was rather nice, the exterior of the house was a nice cream color and it seemed to be a two-story house with a chocolate brown roof, the landscaping of the front yard was just exquisite, there were flowers all over the front yard, and in short, it looked like the kind of house a rich person or a royalty would live in.

Walking up to the front door, Kuro took a slight breath before mustering up the courage to ring the doorbell.

Straightening her skirt, Kuro's blush only got worse when she saw her teacher open the door. Mr Sukoshi.

"Oh Kuro, I've been waiting for you." The man smiled, he seemed fairly young, possibly only in his mid twenties. His skin was slightly pale and seemingly flawless in Kuro's eyes, his hair was a light brown color and spiked on the top but got longer on the bottom, the straight part of his hair hanging from his shoulder, his eyes were the same milky shade of brown that the girl could find herself getting lost in, since the day Kuro first met Mr Sukoshi, she found herself falling very hard for him. She couldn't help herself from blushing around him so she was looking forward to her weekly lessons with him.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you wait.." Kuro spoke with the same blush in a bashful tone of voice.

"Oh it's alright, come in and we can get started." Sukoshi smiled as he let the black-haired girl into the house, Kuro smiling softly as she walked in, the blush on her face was getting slightly darker.

Once Shouko's shift was over, she was starting to walk home from the cafe. "I guess it'd make sense she's taking lessons, but I think she's already good enough without them. But then again, I've never had enough drive to try being perfect at playing an instrument." Shouko spoke to Raki as she continued to walking, she couldn't help but think about Kuro and especially about the way she was able to play the piano so beautifully like that.

As Shouko was walking, she walked by Mr Sukoshi's house and had to stop to admire how beautiful it looked. "Oh wow~ whoever lives here has to have quite a bit of money put away." The brunette admired out loud as she looked around at the front yard, every part of the house was beautiful, from the flowers to the trees, to the perfect-looking lawn in front of the house, and she could tell that the person lived her had to have loved plants since they had a few house plants on the front porch.

"Shouko! There's a Black Angel here!" Raki spoke up as Shouko's look then hardened as she started to look around. "It better not be Suika, otherwise this fight is gonna get really ugly." Shouko growled slightly as she continued to look around.

But looking up, she saw something jump into a tree near a window on the second floor of the house. And what caught her eye was the large, gray feathers that were sticking out slightly from one of the branches of the tree.

"At least I know it isn't Suika, but whatever they're doing it won't be good!" Shouko spoke before jumping over the gate to the house and started to climb the tree, which to her surprise, she found to be easier then she thought it would be.

Aoi was sitting on a tree branch, looking down at the house slightly and held out her left hand slightly, as a chimera anima appeared in her hand. When she felt something coming towards her, she looked down slightly when she saw Shouko, but her facial expression remained unchanged.

"You! What are you doing here?" Shouko growled as she jumped up and stood on a tree branch with more ease that once again surprised her.

"Woah...I didn't know I could do that..." Shaking her head, she turned her attention back at the matter at hand. "Now tell me why you're here!"

"...I have been sent here to complete my mission...You are Mew Chocolate, am I right?" The quiet girl's eyes peered into the brunette's, making Shouko flinch ever-so-slightly from the coldness that seemed to come from this girl.

"And so what if I am?" She managed to answer as Aoi just continued to look at her with the same expressionless look on her face. _"What the heck is with this girl?! It's like I'm looking at a living doll or something!" _

"...You have no idea how much you have put my sister through..." Shouko snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Aoi speak. "Your sister?"

"...Yes...You may know her as Bittersweet Grape...She is my older sister..." Aoi's gaze trailed down to the front porch, waiting for when Mr Sukoshi would come out of the house.

"Then your older sister has been causing us nothing but trouble and has already tried to kill us!" Shouko exclaimed but then covered her mouth, remembering that she should keep her mouth shut if she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"...You do not understand...Each of us have our own desires, and through those desires...We were made into Black Angels...We are just forced to do this kind of work for the sake of those same desires..." Aoi spoke softly as she continued to look down at the house as Shouko blinked a few times. "What are you talking about?"

"...Think carefully about how much you wish for your dreams to come true...And consider if you are ready for what it takes to achieve them..." Looking down, Aoi spotted Mr Sukoshi starting to come out of the house.

"No, everything's fine but it sounds like someone's here." The man spoke as he started looking around the front yard with Kuro next to him.

Shouko's eyes widened when she saw Kuro down there with the man and gasped slightly when she saw Aoi jump down swiftly from the tree.

"Huh? Who are you?" The brown-haired man asked as he looked at Aoi along with Kuro but only watched as Aoi started walking towards him and held her hand out, which contained a chimera anima. "...Please forgive me..." The periwinkle-haired girl spoke as she held her hand out in front of Mr Sukoshi, causing him to start glowing slightly and groan a bit as his soul was seemingly taken from his body.

"Sukoshi-Sensei!" Kuro rushed over to her teacher and started to shake his shoulder to try waking him up. "Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" She pleaded and at that time, Shouko had managed to make it down from the tree and glared slightly at Aoi.

"Alright that's enough! I'm not going to let this go on any more!" Kuro's eyes widened slightly when she saw Shouko come from the tree. "Shouko? What are you doing here?" She asked with a slightly shocked tone as Aoi just looked at her with the same emotionless expression as she held the man's soul in her hand, holding up her other hand, she grabbed the chimera anima she had summoned earlier as the man's soul she held in her hand took the form of a six pointed blue crystal. "...Please forgive me...I am just following orders..." Aoi spoke as the chimera anima seemingly ate the soul crystal and in a flash of light, the chimera anima appeared completely transformed, taking the form of a man-like beast with black and white fur, similar to that of a panda but its body structure was that of a slightly muscular man, he was wearing a black tuxedo and had black markings around his eyes and a pair of panda ears and a tail as well and was holding what looked like a sword made out of the keys of a piano.

"W...What is going on?" Kuro asked, completely in shock when she saw the beast that used to be her teacher stand in front of her with a cold look in his eyes.

"That's it! Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorphose!" Shouko called out as she transformed right in front of Kuro, making the girl's mind start to scramble to process everything that was going on.

"_No...This can't be happening...This can't be happening!" _

"This is just Lord Black's will...this is not personal like my elder sister thought..." Aoi spoke simply as she jumped up and sat on a tree branch once again to observe what was going on.

Shouko glared at the beast as she looked at Raki, who was fluttering next to her. "Go get the other mews and tell them to hurry! I don't think I can take this thing on myself!" Raki nodded and quickly went off back to the cafe while the beast let out a growl before starting to run at Kuro with his sword firmly in hand.  
"No! Get out of the way!" Shouko called out as she rushed over to the black haired girl and managed to get her out of the way of the attack. "S-Shouko...What is happening?..." Kuro's eyes were still wide; obviously in shock from everything that was happening and let her knees give out once Shouko let go of her. "Keep hidden! I'll take care of this!"

And with that, Shouko summoned her staff and held it firmly in her hands as she saw the beast rush over to her and swing his sword, causing blades that appeared like razor-thin piano keys.

Shouko managed to jump out of the way while sustaining some cuts of her own.

Kuro continued to just helplessly watch Shouko fight the beast that used to be her teacher, small tears appeared in her eyes from just the thought of someone trying to hurt her beloved teacher.

"No...No..." Without thinking, Kuro got back up and started rushing over to the battle, just as the beast was about to swing his sword at Shouko, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "STOP IT SENSEI!"  
"K-Kuro? Get out of the way!" Shouko stopped her attack as Kuro continued to keep a hold on the beast. "No! I-I don't want to see Sensei get hurt! You aren't like this! You would never hurt anyone Sensei! I want the old you back! The you I love! Please come back Sensei!" The black-haired girl spoke as a bright aura started to surround her just as the other Mews had arrived.

"Shouko-Chan!" Turning around, Ichigo was the first to appear and Masha went over to Kuro and spit out a power pendant in front of her.

Mint and Lettuce rushed over when they saw the beast about to attack and grabbed the girl and jumped away before he could.

"You can help us Kuro! Transform using that pendent in your hands!" Shouko called out as the beast attacked once more, causing the mews to start scattering.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding attacked the beast but he was able to slash the attack right off of him and started to swing his sword, summoning those razor-sharp keys once again.

Kuro looked down at the pendent in her hand and looked back at the fight before nodding and holding it up in her hand. "Mew Mew Licorice Metamorphose!" And in a bright flash of light, the mews gasped when they saw Kuro in her newly transformed state.

She was wearing a Chinese-styled black dress with a white trim, her detached sleeves are black with white ruffles, a pair of white stockings that go up to her knees, a pair of black ballet flats that are tied up around her legs, a pair of black gloves and had grown a pair of black, fuzzy bear ears and a black tail as well.

"I-I've transformed?" Kuro looked around herself before seeing the beast coming at her with his sword in hand. "Licorice Fans!" The panda-girl called out as a pair of black bamboo fighting fans appeared in her hands as she jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Alright, attack now! He's out numbered!" Shouko called out as the other mews nodded and stood all around him in a circle. "Ribbon ZaCross Pure!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Apple Pop!"

"Ribbon Orange Shower!"

"Ribbon Cocoa Flash!"

"Ribbon DoubleBerry Check!"

"Ribbon Licorice Slash!" Kuro was the last to attack, holding her fans in her hand and swirling them around her body before swinging them at the beast, the gust of wind that came from them took the form of a blade that attacked.

The combined force of the mew's attacks were enough to force the chimera anima to let go of Mr Sukoshi's soul, Masha swiftly went over to the chimera anima and devoured it. And when Mr Sukoshi's soul slowly fell to the ground, Kuro rushed over and gently let it fall into her hands.

"...Sensei..." Looked down at the warm glow his soul was giving off, Kuro rushed over to her teacher's body and let his soul absorb back into his body, giving him his color back.

Looking at the tree where Aoi was, she was already gone when the mews tried to find her.

Once the girls had transformed back into their normal forms, Kuro started to gently shake her teacher's shoulder. "Sensei?"

Shouko smiled softly at Kuro as she and the other mews started to leave. "We'll leave you alone with him, and thank you for your help." Shouko smiled as she started walking away with the other mews.

Kuro smiled softly back at the girls as they left before seeing her teacher starting to get up. "Kuro?...What happened?"

"Sensei! I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried about you!" The raven-haired girl spoke as she wrapped her arms around her teacher once again, tears working into her eyes as Mr Sukoshi looked down at the girl and smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her gently. "I'm sorry for worrying you...Kuro..."

Suika was happily walking home after spending time with Ume at the library. "Ahh~! Nothing can bring me down today! I finally got to spend time with Ume-Kun!" The pinkette smiled as she continued to walk before noticing Aoi coming from a dark portal right next to her.

"So, how'd your mission go Aoi?" The periwinkle-haired girl looked away slightly as she transformed back into her normal form and started to walk next to her.

"...Not well...I am sure Lord Black will not be pleased..." Aoi spoke as she continued to walk and Suika smiled and pat the girl's head.

"Well, don't worry about it too much, You've always done a good job with your missions before so he won't care that you messed up." The pinkette continued to walk.

"...If you say so..." Aoi replied, a slight tint of regret in her voice as she continued walking next to Suika.

"Um...What do you think?" Kuro was now working at the cafe as well, her outfit had a black, gray and white color scheme but her hair was down and reaching past her shoulder as she wore it.

"It looks adorable on you Kuro-Chan!" Mikan smiled as she looked at Kuro, who started to blush and looked away slightly.

"...Thank you..." Shouko smiled as she went over to the black-haired girl. "Well, I'm glad you decided to join us, so how's your sensei doing?"

"O-Oh...He's alright now...But I'm glad I decided to come work here...All of you seem really nice..." Kuro spoke with the same blush and bashful tone in her voice as the other mews smiled at her.

"Of course we are! You're one of us now so you're one of our friends Kuro!" Ichigo smiled as she and the other Mews smiled and welcomed Kuro formally into the group.

"Good, now that's two down, two more to go." Shouko smiled a bit at the sight, she had never thought that her life was going to change so drastically over night but now she was seeing that maybe it wasn't as bad as she originally thought it would be.


End file.
